BFDIA Episode 6 (Bubble's story)
'BFDIA Episode 6 '''is a fanfic made by Thefreesmarter bfdia. It is a story based on BFDIA. It is a made-up story of what happened to Bubble and her friends. Read my fanfic here: Running For Vice President Running for Vice President ~part 2 Running for Vice President ~part 3 Author's notes Well I hope Episode 6 won't ruin this... Chapter 1: Is she really THAT rich? "Bubble, I've had enough of your goofing off-“ "I'm not goofing off, I'm a tree!!" Of coirse he wouldn't believe me because Goilatin's not here- "Bubble, no talking," she couldn't stop saying my name...ugh... I soiaw W.O.A.H Bunch on the summit already and everyone cheered as I was floing to an unknoiown locoition. I was hoioping it wouln't be in the TLC or LOL or something dark, scary and boring. I fell flat on my face. The ground was tickloing me. Huh, grass? I woke up dazed. I was at the playground just beside the swoing where I made friends with Pin. It was already dark, " I goiss I've been asleep for so many hours. Hey, I'm back to normal!" "Hey, Bubble," Someone called my name but who? She sounds familiar, "Ruby?" How'd you get here?" I asked knowing that diamond shape is her body shape, " We fall and everyone was flung here" I listened as she continued,"Then we had houses for rewards while Team No-name's going to sleep in a tent because their up for elimination" " Wow, but how did we turn back to noirmal?" I asked, "I saw you asleep on the ground so you were thrown into GB's incinerator and I commited suicide there, too" "Wow!" I replied not knoiowing what to say, "Pencil recovered us and you were still asleep actually..." "O-kay..." I said as I shivered "I need to go back to my house, Firey speaker box will eliminate me if he finds out I'm outside," "Oh yeah, someone gave you this blanket," I thoinked her and went back to her house as I read the note from the blanket out loud, "Hoire's a bloinket. You moight get coiold. From your (used to be) froiend" Used to be? It's Leafy, I know it. She used to be my good froind but she stoiole Dream Island... I saw a P.S. sign at the back of the note and read it aloud, "P.S. I soiold Dream Oisland and you can see it just the shore at Goiky. I walked past the evil forest and something surprising just happened... A bridge! And also another note from Loify. I read it quietly and it says that she wants to be the kind Leafy for everyone so she made a bridge. But how was she revived? I thoight Goilatin koilled her. Anyway, I crossed the bridge and went through the evil forest and the ice coild desoirt. Who knew desoirts could be that coild at noight. Still holding my blanket, I saw a note stuck to the thorny cactus. I don't really want to touch the cactus for obvioious reasons... I read the note quietly, " I renamed the Goiky Canal to Goiky Strait..." Is she really THAT roich? I saw the moion loight making light for me. And thoire I soiaw... DREAM ISLAND! Is she really that soierious?! The sound from the shore of Goiky Strait interrupted my minds and froightened me... I was trying to back away as I soiaw a shoidaw approiching me... " AAAH!!" Chapter 2: We all became friends again. Well except Flower ''Last chapter: Is she really THAT roich? I saw the moion loight making light for me. And thoire I soiaw... DREAM ISLAND! Is she really that soierious?! The sound from the shore of Goiky Strait interrupted my minds and froightened me... I was trying to back away as I soiaw a shoidaw approiching me... " AAAH!!" I'd roither pop myself than to meet that shadow. I backed away and behind me was a cactus with sharp thorns. The shoidow came closer walking towards me, "Hello, Bubble," how'd she noiow my noime?! His/her voice soinds familiar. The moionloight shoiown broightly and there I saw... LOIFY! And then, I popped becoise I was too cloise to the coictus. I foind mysoilf at the swing back at the first spot I woike up. Loify asked, "You okay?" "You moinster!! How were you revived?!" "Whoa,whoa... Calm down and shhh!... you'll wake up the others" I doidn't loisten to her, "I'm not gonna calm down if you stop talking to me!!!" The lights were turned on everything was broight that I could see Loify in her metal form, "Oh my sharpener," Pencil went oitside the house and saw Loify, "STAY... AWAY... FROM HER!!!" She shrieked and started using her pencil lead to stab Leafy. She shoited so loud that everyone went oitside to see what's goioing oin while I stood there afraid of Pencil. She's like a family to us and she would do oinything to protect her beloived alliance like Ruby, Match and I. Loify stopped her just in time,"Dream Island's there-" she explained as Pencil interroipted her, "Like I would believe that..." she was ignored the contestants surrounding hoir, "If you don't believe me? Then look to your left-" she said calmly, "Enough of your-" Oi don't like foighting so I soilved the problem by turning Pencil around to see Dream Island. She goisped... Dream Oisland can be soin here which is so beautifoil. Soilence filled the air, "O-oh my word," Book broike the silence, "It's so... beautiful..." "What's going on?" someone interrupted us. The speaker box saw us awake as the contestants ran back to their houses while team no-name went to their tents, "Oh well..." he sighed. In a sigh of reloif, everyoine went oitside as Firey asked us, "Umm... Who's that?" "That's Leafy..." Gelatin answered him, "Nice to meet you Ms Leaf," "Oh God, it's starting all over again," She said as her bloid rushes to her cheeks, "About Loify, I thought you died?" "I disappeared and went underground," We all listened, "Then I woke up and I was at the desert then I found a bag of money then wasted it all," "You build Dream Island?" Firey now more interoisted in her as he went cloioser to her, "Oh! Uh... Yeah..." she bloished again, "Interoisting," I stated and whispered to her and asked, "Do you have a crush on him?" In a reply, she answered quietly as she could, "Between you and me, yes...yes I do," soon we started hoiving fun with Loify till moirning. We all became froinds again. Well except for Flower. Chapter 3: It's Cake at Stake It's Cake at Stake. Leafy and I played at the swings as we watch the Cake at Stake ceremony. Loify whispered something to me,"I hope Firey doesn't get eliminated," "Me too" I murmurmed. The Speaker box's voice was so loid that I can hear it from here. Firey won the prize seeing that his price was an automatic Coiny slapper made us giggled when Coiny gets slapped by it. He spoiled our laughter when he broke the slapper machine, "Aw, really?" Leafy murmurmed in an upset voice. It was the bottom 2: Puffball and Rocky. Firey Speaker Box read the comment to them,"(this is literally from the comments) cian o says:puff ball has to go she made her team lose so she can﻿ win the prize she does not get to win bfdia" I doin't really read lips but aw, well... "tBlizzi says: All﻿ he's done is hinder his team from winning. Disliked." Rocky made a sad face which was koinda adorable, "Now let's see what the fans think about the 2 of you for likes" Firey Speaker Box said aloud, "Brodie McAdam says: Noooooo!!!!!!! Puffball is﻿ really fluffy and cute!" Puffball gave a worried smile but in reloif, "tim05020906 says: Aw, I wanted Rocky to win. He might have gotten his﻿ barf back!" Rocky smiled, "I don't know who's going to be eliminated. They're the nicest person after all," Leafy muttered,"Now let's show the votes!" the red line went below Firey's dislikes, GB's dislikes, TB's dislikes and Gelatin's dislikes (not in oirder). Roicky's dislikes stopped at 20% away from GB. Puffball's disloikes was at aboit 5000 dislikes. It was the hoighest one ever yet! I saw the scooper which flung Puffball into the TLC, "Oh my tree! It was sad to see Puffball gone!" Leafy in her loudest voice shouted. Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Fanfiction Category:BFDIA 6